


the days end best when the sunset get itself behind

by Rookswood



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookswood/pseuds/Rookswood
Summary: He's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space. It's an exploration he's made of the outer space. His lips are like the Galaxy's edge and his kiss the colors of constellation falling into place.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	the days end best when the sunset get itself behind

"You sound really angry when you played that piece."

Soobin just rolled his eyes when Yeonjun even dare to made a comment about his playing, he doesn't know nothing but keep retorting comments. 

"It's supposed to be played that way, it's one of Tchaikovsky's angriest piece." 

Yeonjun let out a chuckle and ruffles the younger boy's hair because he's pouting. He might always tease him about this but deep down he's really proud that his boyfriend make it as the main piano player in their upcoming academy concert.

"I don't know harvesting could sound so feral." 

"Harvesting is pure anger, you always had to face a lot of possibilities. Your potatoes could be golden or green."

The blue haired man then just smirks, leaning closer into his boyfriend who's just look at him with no interest.

"Okay then nerd, can we continue this musical argument in my car or you'd rather be here for the rest of the night?" 

Soobin nods, showing off his dimpled smile and that makes Yeonjun lose his control and leans to peck his cheek, resulting to his boyfriend punch his chest lightly. 

"Not here," 

"Aww, why are you not up to that?" The older mock whining as he takes Soobin's slightly larger hand in his, squeezing it slightly as they start to walk towards the exit door of academy. 

Soobin stares at him with evident disbelief on his reddened face, "Idiot."

"I am baby, but only for you."

"Stop flirting already, I'm tired." 

When they're already in Yeonjun's car, Yeonjun is quiet annoyed because his boyfriend decide to ignore him with putting on his earphones, he closed his eyes as he nods his head sometimes with the rhythm of music he listen to, Yeonjun pouts his lips. Recently they can't spend their time together because Soobin is so busy with his piano practice and so does Yeonjun with his band, why his boyfriend has to ignore him when they're finally together? 

"Bin-ah."

Of course, he doesn't hear it, which makes Yeonjun more annoyed. 

Yeonjun decides to wait for the red lights to snatch his earphones away, when he finally did Soobin look at him with raised brows and mildly scrunched nose; he's annoyed as well. 

"Binnie, I want to tell you something." The older said with serious tone, and it makes Soobin straighten his seat, staring at Yeonjun with curiosity. 

Yeonjun laughs mentally, why does his boyfriend has to be really cute like this? He wouldn't get his attention if he didn't do something like this. He had to talk with his serious tone and face to make the younger boy listen to him. 

"What is it?"

"I..."

?

"I got a new tattoo."

Took Soobin a minute before huffing and leaning against his seat again, the obvious blush on his full cheeks showed that he's worried about what Yeonjun might say earlier. 

"God, you scared me."

"Aw Binnie, put a little enthusiams would you?" Yeonjun fake a hurt look and start to pedalling the gas again when it shows the greenlight. 

"Okay, what tattoo did you get and where?"

Yeonjun laughs loudly because of the question he had to stop for a while from his wheel. 

"Do you really want to know where?"

Soobin's face flushed darker and he refuse to look at Yeonjun, putting on his earphones back.

"Jesus, why are you so nasty."

"Okay, okay Binnie. I'm sorry, let me show you at home okay?"

"Whatever."

.

.

.

  
  


If wild has a representation of human, that would be Yeonjun.

If Soobin look back at his past self, he wouldn't imagine that he could be with such person like Yeonjun, because they're polar opposites. Like the night and day, their difference are too wide to be considered as gap filler. Yeonjun wouldn't even be the type of friend Soobin want in his life. 

But why did he fall in love with him again? Is that because of his cocky grin? Is that because of his vivid colored hair? Is that because the way he looks so free and hot when he's rocking that guitar on the stage? Soobin wouldn't know. 

He always gave his attention for the little things.

He realized he fall in love with the older man with the way he caressed his cheeks ever so gently, when he would sang lullabies to him if the nightmares in his sleep jolts him awake. Soobin never liked any kind of smoke, he has sensitive lungs. But he can't rebuffed when Yeonjun lucky strike tasted lips were on his, when his tobacco scent lingers on his leather jacket, when the scent were even on Soobin when they're away from each other. 

The way he hold his body in his embrace, smiling at him with his vivid blue hair get messy whenever Soobin tangles his delicate fingers on him. Breathing in each other's warmth and scents. 

He's slightly shorter and smaller than Soobin but Yeonjun would always act like the opposite, walking around him like he owns it, like he's the best. Soobin will always found himself melt within his sharp gaze from his cat-like eyes, not that he will ever admit it. 

It's not because he's a guitar player, or a ducati rider, not because he's a chronic smoker, not because his vivid blue hair or his cocky smirks, but because all of that makes what Yeonjun are, and Soobin fall in love with that.

Even though sometimes he would question his decision repeatedly, like right now.

"Roses...?"

He can't belief Yeonjun got roses as his new tattoo, on his left shoulder, it looks new and splendid on him, roses... Soobin's favorite flower.

They're currently on their shared bed, in a shared apartment, all by their own that's why Yeonjun always acted like anything he wants, he asked Soobin to sit on his lap right now while wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist, that's because Yeonjun always has weird way to cuddle. 

"Yep," Yeonjun said, popping the 'P' as he let his boyfriend caressing his left shoulder with his fingertips, he knows Soobin secretly admiring the dazzling work of art, his eyes gleaming likes it, but then knowing Soobin he would just admiring in silence without having intention to say it out loud.

The blue haired man then wraps his strong arms around the younger's lithe figure, sinks himself onto the crook of Soobin's neck, nuzzling against it, the sweet smell of florals and fruits makes him humming against the pale velvety skin. 

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling you."

Soobin shuddered when Yeonjun travels further with nose and full lips, pressing them against his neck, he can feel red blush crept onto his cheeks, he holds back Yeonjun shoulder so he would stop.

"Hyung,"

"Ssh, let me be like this for a while you smell so good." The older whispers, the vibrates it send to Soobin's whole body totally makes him weak and he just shut his mouth and let Yeonjun have his way. 

Slowly, Yeonjun snakes his hands to roam around inside his boyfriend's loose shirt, trailing the pale neck with his wet kisses, Soobin let out soft noises as he close his eyes, lean against the touch as he rest his head on Yeonjun's wide shoulder. 

"Don't you just miss the time like this?" Yeonjun's low and rich deep voice pours into Soobin's ears like a music, Soobin just humming, feel himself relaxed with Yeonjun touches. 

"Can I kiss you baby?"

The younger lift his head, gazing at Yeonjun's iris with red hue on his cheeks, he's nodding, putting his hands on Yeonjun's neck as he leans in before Yeonjun capture the small red lips in his full ones, one of his hands makes it way on the back of Soobin's neck to deepen their kiss, while the other gripping the boy's small waist. 

It start with a lot of pecks, licking and biting, Yeonjun licks his boyfriend bottom lip, asking for an entrance and Soobin let him, let Yeonjun's warm tongue explore his mouth. 

They always kissed each other vigorously, Yeonjun is a monstrosity in his own kiss, he would make Soobin out of breath and let out such noises when they kissed, he would pout a lot of his feelings into his kisses, his feathery yet fiery touches never not succeed makes Soobin to jolt on his place whenever those palms made their contact with his sensitive skin. 

"Binnie, hyung love you so much. You know that right?" Yeonjun whisper so softly that it barely audible if they're not in this non existence barrier position, Soobin can only nods again with slightly teary eyes, Yeonjun rubs the glistened swollen red lips with his thumb tenderly, admiring his boyfriend god-crafted face, how can someone be so angelic like this? Have Yeonjun said how lucky he is to have Soobin?

"I love you so much, I can't even imagine if you're not mine."

The confession makes Soobin smiles and met their noses and foreheads together, his eyes turns into crescents that always Yeonjun love. 

"I love you too hyung," 

  
  


Yeonjun buried his face on Soobin's neck once again, breathing in his sweet scent, drunken in his scent, Soobin is addictive and Yeonjun is addicted to him. 

Wet kisses makes their way back on the sensitive skin of Soobin's neck, the younger tilts his neck slightly to make Yeonjun do it better, he's gripping on his boyfriend's shirt. Soft moans keep spilling from his red lips and it makes Yeonjun quite excited. 

Yeonjun is always full of surprise, and most of the times Soobin can't really tell and anticipate it when they happened, so he shrieked quiet loudly when Yeonjun lifts him and throw his body onto the mattress on his back as he quickly hovering over him, a slight smirk on his face, and even though the room is dimly lit, Soobin still can see it clearly.

"I really like you in this unifrom," Yeonjun declared when he had his fingers on Soobin's tie, loosening the knot but not taking it off, Soobin just shook his head. 

"You said that when I wear anything."

"Yeah? I like you much better when you're not wearing anything." Yeonjun smirks when he witness the affect it makes on his boyfriend. 

He leans down to sucking on his boyfriend's neck again, knowing it's one of his most sensitive place and earning a soft mewl from his lips, he keep licking and gives kitten bites along the pale skin, hoping that it would draw the blue reddish marks later, showing that Soobin belongs to somebody. 

"Hyung, don't do it. I dont want to wear scraf all the time." The younger protests with slightly trembled voice, Yeonjun just responded with a chuckle and gives tender rubs on the skin. 

"I'm sorry baby, I can't help it."

Yeonjun then unbuttoning Soobin's uniform, Soobin just gasping underneath him when his boyfriend palming on his abdomen, he was waiting Yeonjun to take of his shirt but he didn't do it, is the older interested with clothed sex now? 

"I like this on you," he retorts with a grin as if Soobin just said his thinking out loud. 

"Would be better if next time you wear skirt instead of trousers."

Soobin blushed at that, he can't quite imagine himself wearing a skirt but he's sure Yeonjun already imagining it so many times. 

Yeonjun ducks down again to placed wet and warm kisses from his abdomen down to his hips, Soobin make a sound on his throat and Yeonjun find it absolutely adorable, his precious boyfriend always try to hold himself from make any sound because he can get quite loud. 

His fingertips were on Soobin's trouser, and he pull it down in one go makes Soobin squeaks in embarasment, he covered his flushed face with his hands. 

"Why is my baby so shy? We have done it so many times haven't we?" Yeonjun tease him as he caressing the pale plush thighs in front of him, he bites down his lower lip as he's holding himself back to not knead too rough on the thighs, he has always loved Soobin's thighs, it's another place he always love to work and mark on. 

"Soobin-ah, you have the most beautiful thighs ever. I'm one hell of a lucky man." He stated and puts one of Soobin's legs on his shoulder, while he keeps kneading on the other thigh, he's kissing and biting into the soft skin, it drew soft breathy moans from Soobin. 

"Hyung----"

Yeonjun really wants to earn more of those beautiful noises that sounds like music to his ears, he kept kissing and biting the thigh, creating some bluish mark that'll be there for a while. Soobin blinks away his tears, his whole body felt hot with whatever Yeonjun do to him. 

"My baby is excited hm?"

The older is teasing him again with rubbing his still clothed cock softly, Soobin muffled against his palms. Yeonjun grins and pull down his underwear too, make his boyfriend's lower half totally exposed. 

"You're already leaking baby, you should've told hyung earlier." 

Soobin groans in embarrassment because of the remark, he lifts his head a bit to throw a dagger stare to his boyfriend, but instead horrified Yeonjun find it absolutely adorable. 

"Just get it on with,"

"Mm, you're so impatient." Yeonjun murmurs and kissed his thigh once again, he's not going to lie. The view in front of him absolutely makes him hard down there too, but he loves to tease Soobin too much.

He extend his hand to grab the lube he had on the drawer beside their bed, he's just always that prepared, because he loves to fuck his baby on this bed, this is where they did their first time and Yeonjun will never forget how erotic and sexy Soobin looks that time, he looked completely shy at first but once Yeonjun went all in, he's all moaning and begged Yeonjun for more. 

"I haven't fucked you for a while, bet you thirsty for my cock already huh?" Yeonjun said with a smirk and poured the lube onto his palm before applying it on his baby's puckered hole and his long fingers, Soobin hissed with the cold feel his body twitching when Yeonjun hasn't even touch him.

"Answer me baby?"

"Y-yeah, hyung."

Yeonjun gathered Soobin's plush thigh on his grip as he settled himself between the boy's open wide legs, he's teasing him with rubbing his hole with the tip of his fingers, it resulting with Soobin's body writhes and makes the rustling sound. 

"Hyung---"

"Calm down baby, hyung will make you feel good." 

He start to entering the younger boy with two of his fingers, nudging them inside him just with the right pace, however he noticed that Soobin get tensed a bit and his other hand pat his thigh softly as a praise.

"Good job baby, tell hyung if it hurts yeah?"

Soobin nods his head albeit his teary eyes, he bites down his lower lip when Yeonjun adds another finger inside him and start to thrusting them in with faster pace, his hips can't stay still on place and needy moans keep spilled from his red lips.

Watching how Soobin so needy with rocking his small waist against Yeonjun's fingers has made him growl deeply, he can't wait to fuck the younger boy senseless. 

After he thinks Soobin is prepared enough, he pulls out his fingers, can't ignore the fact that it gets so wet, he looks down at Soobin and he already looks so wrecked, Yeonjun gulps down. 

He undo his pants and throw it carelessly onto the floor, settles himself back in between Soobin's legs again, he's already so hard and can't wait to get to fuck the younger boy beneath him, Soobin is panting heavily, his whole body is flushed. It's the most beautiful view ever, with how his skin is covered with red hue and pretty moans keep make their way out of his tiny lips, he always looks like he needs to be ravished all the time or else he'll get whiny, and Yeonjun can take care of it just fine. 

He's lining up his hardened cock with Soobin's already wet hole and slowly sinks it in, gritted his teeth when he can feel how tight and warm Soobin walls clenched around him, he relies on his arm to still hover above Soobin, watching the beautiful sweet face underneath him with hazy gaze, dives down onto Soobin's neck and let the younger boy has his arms to clinging onto him, as he slowly thrusting his cock inside him, Soobin let out a soft gasp when it finally inside him fully. 

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

Soobin shook his head and hides his flushed face on Yeonjun's shoulder, Yeonjun will never get over with how adorable Soohin looks even when they're having sex like this. 

Yeonjun had his hand on his boyfriend's tiny waist, trying to make him stay still as he start to thrusting in and out with moderate pace, Soobin grips on his shoulder tightens gradually as the tip of Yeonjun's cock keep hitting his sweet spot and makes his legs trembling in weakness. 

"H--hyung..."

He's saying something incoherent Yeonjun can't quite catch, but that's okay, because he doesn't need to do that to make Yeonjun understand, he lifts his head and stares down at the wrecked looked boy, caressing his flushed cheek with his thumb softly, hip doesn't stop shoving deeper and faster into him, he tilt his head and capture Soobin's sweet lips once again in his, the warmth surrounded them and the softness of Yeonjun's full lips against his make Soobin closed his eyes. 

He parts the kiss with a moan when Yeonjun just thrusting in faster, his nails digging onto his waist.

"Soobin-ah, you're really tight for hyung. Pretty baby," Yeonjun whispers on his ears lowly and moving faster, Soobin threw his head to the back because how good it feels, the feel of Yeonjun filled him, and he's being all warm and wet for him. 

Yeonjun pecks his small lips once again before changing his position, he gathers his boyfriend's long legs around his waist, makes it impossible for them to part as he gripping onto Soobin's small waist that he always worship so badly, and Soobin can't contain his erotic moans no more when he feels Yeonjun fuck him rougher and deeper, eyes unfocused and the tip of his tongue peeking, ears burning when he hears his boyfriend's low growl when he clenched tighter around him.

"Fuck, Soobin-ah. You're so so good baby,"

Soobin feels a familiar twist on his stomach, and before he knows it, all the stimulations he receives and his sensitivity makes him reach his peak, he's spurting the white substance all over him, Yeonjun saw that and he's about to lose his mind because fuck, that's just so freaking hot. 

He leans down to wipes away Soobin's cum from his face, smiled softly when the boy looks shy with coming too early, but as if the teasing weren't enough Yeonjun licks the cum off his fingers, with his hips doesn't stop moving keep abusing his baby's hole, hitting his prostate with weak moans Soobin drew for him.

"Baby taste so good,"

Soobin just flushed darker, Yeonjun peppers wet kisses from his cheeks down to his jaw, and end up on his neck again, growling lowly against the skin when he feels he's close too.

"I'm close baby---" he whispers, out of breath, Soobin clenched tightly around him, as if he knows it'll add the stimulation Yeonjun needs.

With a few hard thrusts after, Yeonjun groans on the crook of Soobin's neck as he cumming inside his baby, it felt so warm, wet and so good. He's panting heavily as he keep inhaling Soobin's sweet scent, his boyfriend heartbeat thrumming loudly on his ears.

"Oh god I love you so much." Yeonjun mutters with raspy voice, kissing Soobin all over his face and neck, Soobin chuckles weakly.

"Gosh... Hyung, you cum so much inside me." He says shyly because he just can feel some of Yeonjun's cum leaking from his hole.

"Mm, I haven't gotten off for a while." He mumbles against his damp skin, makes himself comfortable when he doesn't even pull out.

"Hyung, we should clean up?"

"No--- just stay like this, we can clean up in the morning."

Soobin wants to protest but then shut his mouth when Yeonjun pull himself out of him slowly and fix the blanket around them as he plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Just sleep, you said you're tired."

The younger can only smile and sighs softly, nuzzling onto the older's warm chest and close his eyes.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary is so poetic it has nothing to do with the story, well kind of.


End file.
